Sizzle
by delightful-fear
Summary: John and Sherlock have been lovers for over a year. What can you do when it's a heatwave, but you still want get it on? One-shot PWP drabble for you. Can be read on its own or as a sequel to 'Hot'. (JOHNLOCK, AU)


"Fuck..." John groaned, stretching out on the bed naked, not even covered with a sheet. A fan was blowing over his body, but not helping much.

It had been one of the hottest days ever recorded in London, and John was exhausted. The clinic had been busy, mostly with heat-related problems. He had treated heat rashes, sunburns and dehydration. Warned people who didn't know how to swim to wear a life vest when going in the water to cool off, to prevent drownings. Advised people to check on elderly relatives and neighbours.

At least the clinic had allowed the staff to dress casually and had fans and open windows. John had worn a thin t-shirt and loose cotton shorts, not caring that it didn't look that professional. Sarah had worn a strappy sundress, her long hair up in a messy bun, and sandals. She could hardly complain about the rest of the staff.

He had come home exhausted, stripped off his sweaty clothes, and taken a long cold shower. Drank a couple litres of icy water. Now he was lying naked under a fan, but feeling hot again. When would this ever end?

The weather experts kept promising thundershowers to cool everything off, but it just made the air humid. Things didn't even cool off much at night. He hadn't been sleeping that deeply.

Sherlock came into the bedroom, just wearing dark red boxer briefs, his eyes gleaming.

John knew that look. After being lovers over a year, he knew when Sherlock had a crazy, sexual idea. Something new he wanted to try. For all his previous inexperience, Sherlock seemed determined to make up for it now. Trying everything and anything John would allow. It had led to some spectacular mess ups, a few minor injuries, and some truly mind-blowing orgasms. Usually John welcomed that maniacal look, knowing he was in for another one of Sherlock's adventures.

Today, he just groaned, covering his face with his arm. "No, Sherlock. Just leave me alone. I'm too hot for anything."

Setting a large ceramic mixing bowl on the bedside table, Sherlock crawled on to the bed, lying on his side next to John. Not touching, since it was too sticky hot for that. "Come on, John. I promise you'll like it-"

John scoffed, lowering his arm to glare at his boyfriend. "Promise! How can you _promise_ a result if you are trying something new on me?" He had learned to get full explanations and examine the facts closely before agreeing to Sherlock's schemes.

"Well, I have researched it thoroughly and the theory is sound. I have taken sensible precautions," Sherlock cajoled, lowering his voice to the sexiest, lowest rumble he could, knowing it was John's weakness. His kryptonite.

John gazed into those incredible blue-green eyes, loving the intelligence and pure joy of trying new things that showed there. The boyish enthusiasm for exploring whatever captures his interest. It was hard to resist him like this.

"Come here," John said softly, his eyes going down to those full lips.

Sherlock knew he had won then, and his kiss was deep and thorough. Despite the heat, they couldn't keep from pressing together.

Rocking his hips, John pressed his hardening cock against Sherlock's briefs. At least sex was a good distraction from the heat. It would make them hotter, but after another cold shower, maybe it would tire him out enough to actually sleep.

Sherlock rolled away to peel off his underwear, looking so delicious completely nude. John ran an appreciative hand along the elegant curve of his back, delighting in the shiver that ran down Sherlock at his touch. After a year, it was amazing that they were still so into each other. He'd never had it this intense, for this long, with anyone else. Was it from both being men? Having higher sex drives?

John was distracted from his thoughts when Sherlock reached over into the bowl and pulled out an ice cube. It was something they had played around with last summer, but hardly something new. John relaxed, reaching over for one of the towels they kept nearby. Something else they'd learned in the last year.

After spreading out the towel, John settled back down, and prepared himself to enjoy Sherlock. A few more kisses, and then Sherlock was dragging the ice over his lips, letting him suck the melting water off of it. Kissing him again and savouring the way his cooler tongue felt against Sherlock's warmer one.

The ice cube traced down his neck, and Sherlock seemed to love lapping and sucking up the icy trail of water off his hot skin. It was so good, the cooling of his skin, followed by that warm, attentive mouth. Soft licks across his skin.

His nipples got teased mercilessly, Sherlock fascinated by how hard and tight they became under the ice, and sucking them eagerly, warming him, making the nipple soften to a more normal state. Repeating it again and again, until John was arching off the bed, panting with need. "Fuck, Sherlock, your mouth," he groaned, at the combination of sucking, licking and light biting.

Sherlock smirked up at him, very pleased at John's reactions. His experiment was going well so far.

Shifting down the bed, he traced a new ice cube down John's fully hard cock. Moaning loudly, John looked down at the gorgeous man lying between his outstretched legs, slurping his way up the side of his erection, and knew he was a very lucky man. His hand went into Sherlock's hair, clenching into the curls, when he swirled the ice around the tip, and then took it into his mouth, tongue repeating the motion. "Oh my God," John moaned, closing his eyes tight at the sensations.

It took many more ice cubes to tease and trace over John, and Sherlock hardly let any water hit the towel. He slurped and sucked at his skin like it was a John-flavoured lollipop. His favourite flavour, apparently.

The ice in the bowl was melting too, and Sherlock fished out a couple smaller pieces. John sighed, half-relieved that the ice was almost gone. As pleasurable as this had been, he had been aroused for a long, long time, and just wanted to cum.

Sherlock grinned at the pieces, his eyes lighting up with an idea, and he put them in his mouth. John could see his cheeks bulging a little on each side, the only warming before Sherlock took him deep into his mouth.

It was a little cooler and wetter from the ice, but Sherlock's mouth was just as talented as ever, sucking him so deep John almost forgot his name. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...," he panted, arching upwards. "That's brilliant. I'm so close, Sherlock."

Pretty soon, the ice was gone and John was lost to the bliss of Sherlock's normal blow job technique. Sucking him deep, swirling his tongue, flicking around the head. His lubed fingers playing around his ass, working inside as Sherlock took him deep. Tapping and stroking over his prostate as John shuddered and moaned.

But then there was something very cold, and very hard, pressing against him, pulling John out of his sex dazed state. "What? Wha-" He tilted his head up, looking down at Sherlock.

The berk took his mouth off John with an obscene slurp, and grinned mischievously, rubbing the cold object against him more firmly. "What do you think it is?"

"It better not be a fucking ice lolly," John groaned, head flopping back against his pillow. "I've had to warn so many people at the clinic against it. It's even been in the news. Infections, irritations, damage..."

Sherlock gave John's dick a few long licks, when it looked like his erection was flagging slightly. "Calm down, doctor. As much as I'd love to rim your cherry flavoured ass, this is just water frozen in a condom. You are prepped, and I will keep it moving. No chance of ice burn."

The thought of Sherlock rimming him made John close his eyes, the thought intensified by that very tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. He groaned as Sherlock pushed the condom more firmly, and felt the icy phallus entering his ass. The combination of feeling that fullness, the stretch, along with the coldness in such a hot place was almost too much.

Sherlock played around with all sorts of angles and speeds, finding what had John shaking under him, and took him down deep. His hot, hot throat tight around his cock, while that icy cold dildo pounded against his prostate.

It felt like the orgasm was ripped out of him, his body surrendering to the intense sensations, and Sherlock keeping it all up. Eventually John weakly pushed at his shoulders, "Enough, enough. Shit, Sherlock..."

He fell back against the pillows, panting, exhausted, but his head light and body still tingling with aftershocks of pleasure. He closed his eyes, vaguely aware of Sherlock throwing what was left of the icy condom into the bowl and crawling to lie beside John.

"Feeling OK?" Sherlock asked, his concerned tone making John open his eyes a crack.

He could only smile weakly, resting a hand along Sherlock's cheek. "It was so, so good. Perfect. I feel fine."

"Good. Because you are doing that to me tomorrow," Sherlock said, stretching out beside John, looking like the cat that got the canary.

"Not now?" John asked, glancing down at his boyfriend's erection. He was tired, but he wanted to please him too.

Sherlock shook his head, sweaty curls clinging to his sweaty skin. "I'm too horny and hot for that now. Would you just talk to me, while I...," he said, picking up the lube bottle and pouring a generous amount into his hand.

"Fuck, yes," John said softly, cuddling closer to kiss his neck. Loving the scent of sweat and sex on him. He watched as Sherlock swept the lube over his hard cock. "Mmmmm that is so hot."

Sometime in the last year, they had realized that Sherlock had a bit of a thing for John's dirty talk. It amused John, since he didn't think his voice was half as sexy as Sherlock's, but he wouldn't argue against what seemed to work. He liked having this power over him.

"Man, you look so good like this. I can't tell you how many times I fantasized about you over the years. Trying to picture you having sex. Trying to imagine you jerking off. But it never looked as good as this," John whispered, his mouth close to Sherlock's ear, looking down his body at his large hand moving in a steady rhythm over that hard, beautiful cock. One that he had sucked and fucked so many times.

He ran a hand along Sherlock's right arm, feeling the muscles shifting with his strokes. "Fuck, this is like my own private sex show. A beautiful man, lost in his pleasure. Sweaty. Tasty...," he leaned closer to lick at a drip of sweat running down Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock moaned at that, his hips arching upwards as his motions sped up.

John loved the reaction, and knew Sherlock was getting close. "Mmmmm yes. I want to watch you cum, Sherlock. Wrap my hand over yours as you stroke out each shot, covering your chest with thick stripes. Make a good mess for me to lick up. Lick you clean. Want every drop."

Letting out a little whimper at that dirty image, Sherlock tensed up, his whole body shifting on the bed. He was getting close.

Running his hand up Sherlock's thigh, he gently cupped his balls. "Yes, yes...all drawn up tight. Ready to give me a big load. Let me see it, beautiful. Come on, my sexy man." He stroked and gently squeezed, knowing he was right on the edge. "Imagine if I came into your bedroom, when I had just moved into the flat, and saw you like this?"

That whisper made Sherlock let out a panting gasp, his chest heaving, turning his head to look at John. Still stroking.

John looked into those darkened eyes, and knew he had hit on something. "You wanted it, didn't you? How often were you in your bedroom, just like this? Naked on the bed, fucking your fist, while I watched the telly ten feet away in the living room? Such a dirty, dirty boy..."

Sherlock closed his eyes tight, and his mouth opened. John felt his balls contract, and watched, when seconds later, the ejaculate spurted out, splattering across Sherlock's upper chest. The next few shots weren't quite as powerful, but still quite copious.

John ran his fingers over it, smearing it over his skin. Sherlock always seemed to cum more than John did, and he idly wondered if it was because Sherlock was a few years younger, or was it due to him not jerking off as often as John did. John still did it most mornings in the shower on his own, but doubted Sherlock did.

Chuckling, Sherlock grabbed a towel, and moved John's hand away to mop himself up.

"Wait, don't-" John said, tugging at Sherlock to stop that. "I said I'd clean you up."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "That was just dirty talk, John. You were just saying that to make me cum."

John sat up, and stared down at his boyfriend. He lifted up his wet hand and defiantly licked it clean. When he was done, he leaned over and gave Sherlock a deep, raunchy kiss.

"OK, OK," Sherlock chuckled, his eyes sated, but happy. "I never thought sex would be like this."

"Like what?" John asked, really interested. Sherlock hadn't had that much sex in his younger years, a fact that still shocked John.

Sherlock sighed, thinking. "Playful, raunchy. So open, vulnerable. But that's what makes it so intense."

John kissed the side of his neck, feeling sleepy now. "Did you really jerk off, thinking about me? Back then?"

"Not at first. But by the time we finally... yeah, so, so often." Sherlock admitted, his skin flushing a bit.

"Me too," John said quickly. "But I thought you were asexual. I still fantasized about you often."

"We will need to share all those old fantasies," Sherlock said, sitting up and stretching. "Quick shower?"

Nodding, John took the offered hand.

Walking naked, hand in hand, to the shower with his boyfriend. Knowing they would instinctively cuddle together all night, even though it was so hot. Unable to stay away from each other. A relationship that started during a heatwave, and was still sizzling hot.

...

-A/N: A drabble for a hot summer day! Feeling bad for how hot it is this year in Europe & in many areas. I'm in Western Canada & it was so smoky the last 2 summers from forest fires you could hardly enjoy being outside. This year, it's been raining almost every day for two months, way harder than normal. Luckily, it's not enough to flood and it's making everything grow like crazy. No smoky air, but hard to plan BBQs & other summer stuff with so many thunderstorms.

-Ice lollies (popsicles) in vaginas warnings "...infections, irritations and damage.  
There are many things that should never go near a vagina, and ice lollies are up there. The ice can stick to the delicate skin of the vagina and cause real trauma and damage.  
What's more, putting any foodstuff inside your vagina can introduce microbes, disrupting its normal balance and allowing an environment for bacteria to grow and infections to develop." Probably a good idea for watching what you put up your butt too.

-Ice condoms: Common to use on women after delivering babies, to soothe external lady parts:


End file.
